Waking Up to the Scent of Sex and Coffee
by ResDes2
Summary: Finn wakes up. Smells things. They bump uglies. The end. Fluff. Smut. Slash. Comment. Obe-shot.


**The title pretty much explains it all. A masterpiece, right? Enjoy!**

Also, I hate Finn on the show, so I create my own Finn! One that isn't a total idiot!

3rd Person ya'll!

**

* * *

**

Finn woke up in a bed he wasn't used to. He turned his head slightly, pushing his face into the pillow and inhaled deeply. He smelled sweat and faded shampoo. He curled up in the blankets that smelled more like sweat and somewhat of semen. The best way to describe the bed is to say it smelled and looked like sex.

The scent of roasted coffee beans trailed through the open doorway. He always liked that scent; so rustic and homesy and nice. The smell of mornings, but in a good way.

He remembered everything that happened the night before. And he felt no shame over having done it. Before, he thought it was a sort of sick thing to do, but now he wanted to do it again.

Finn got out of the bed in nothing but his baby blue and very, _very_ tight boxers and stumbled down the stairs due to his groggy stupor.

There, leaning on the kitchen counter, was his brand new love, Puck. Forget Quinn and definitely forget Rachel. He had Puck now. Neither mattered. Nothing else, really, mattered.

Finn walked towards the sexy man with the cup of hot joe in his hand which he had pulled up to his face. He glowed in this light, especially with the hearthy looking coffee in his hand. He just looked fantastic.

Walking over, Finn decided that the sexiest outfit a guy could wear is the thing that Puck was wearing at that moment, a pair of sweatpants and a very tight fitting shirt that nicely portrayed his chest. To hell with suits and other nice clothing. Nothing feels more loving than sweatpants. So cozy and soft and warm. Finn wanted to be in those sweatpants with Puck. Then they could be closer.

Finn practically fell onto Puck after waking up at such an early hour as 11. Well, early for him, seeing as he spent most of the night exploring Puck's perfect body.

Puck put down his mug as Finn attacked his mouth. Finn tasted stale. Puck tasted like sheer bliss. They both liked the taste.

Finn could feel Puck growing. Puck could see Finn growing too. Normally, Finn would be embarrassed to be getting hard in front of another guy, but seeing as he did so so many times the night before, he stopped caring. He pushed his crotch into Puck's. They both moaned tenderly.

"Good morning," Puck said to both Finn and his pecker. "What a nice way to start the morning."

"It sure is," Finn agreed. They both smiled a loving smile. A smile that had the glow and the strength only a man in love could have. Finn had the slightest hint of a chuckle. Almost a school girl chuckle, but more manly.

"I like your attire," Puck stated, touching Finn's naked skin.

"As I do your's," Finn replied, touching his clothed skin.

"Well, you got me horny," Puck said.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"I can't help it. You walk down here in nothing but a pair of underwear that outlines your package in a perfect way, your lean body showing the muscles making you move, and you expect me not to get hard?"

"Well I walk down here and see the sexiest man dressed in the sexiest sweatpants with his big cock poking mine and you expect _me_ not to get hard?"

"Well I am pretty damn hot..."

Finn laughed at this and kissed Puck again. He took his shirt and pulled it off of him. He threw it to the side and attacked him once more. They pulled each other closer, hot skin searing against hot skin, hard member against hard member.

Finn never felt more bliss than when kissing his beloved, Puck. The feeling of Puck's tongue in his mouth as it fought with his own. The feeling of Puck's hands trace around his body. Being carressed. Like someone in love and being loved. This symbol of his soft and sweet and warm and hot.

Puck never felt better than having Finn in his arms. His naked torso rubbing against his lover's. Bare skin against bare skin. Sweat dripping off each other. The tender turned erotic. Holding him in his hands. The innocent gesture used sexually. A term of endearment, but also to bring his body closer. To touch more. To be in control. How Puck loved to be in control. Like having Finn in the palm of his hands.

Finn slowly went downwards, kissing Puck's dark skin and toned body. He got down to his stomach and slowly pulled his sweatpants down.

"Ah, camando again, I see?" Finn asked.

"As always." Finn grabbed the pole poking out into the air and started rubbing it. He felt the smoothness of it and noted how it made his lover quiver wonderfully.

He took it into his mouth and toyed with it with his tongue. Puck moaned very loudly and threw his head back.

Finn enjoyed the perfection of it. He never thought a dick could be perfect until Puck pulled his pants down and saw it incredibly erect for the first time. Possibly nine inches. Slender, yet at the same time fat. Pointy and thick. And so smooth and soft.

Finn thought of all these things as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, enjoying the tasty saltiness of it as it gagged him. Puck pushed him into it, making shlooping noises that sounded gross, yet oddly attractive.

This lasted for a few more minutes until Puck was at the brink of climax. Finn gave one last suck and then got up and asked Puck, "How about we go back to bed?"

Puck agreed and followed Finn up to the bedroom. Puck promptly pushed Finn onto the bed as if he were a nerd being pummeled. The only difference is that they were both missing articles of clothing and Puck then crawled onto Finn, beginning to kiss him again, allowing himself to taste his own cock.

As Finn moaned, Puck tried to take off Finn's undies, slightly wet from Finn's watering cock which was more than fully erect and was tormented from being played with by Finn while he sucked Puck off so elegantly.

After much movement, Puck got them off. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them for a moment as he started teasing Finn's wanting dick. He moved his hand down and slowly inserted one digit into Finn. Finn obviously groaned and arched his back in the pleasurable pain that he had to get used to. Last night was some time ago.

With another finger in, Finn got even harder. Puck scissored him and toyed with him, probing him and going in and out and in and out. A third slipped in and he did his best to stretch the muscles.

Finally, Puck slipped his fingers out of Finn and grabbed his cock. He guided it as it slowly entered. He could feel his head stretch it out as it took some skill to push the perfect cock in. Finn groaned louder as Puck's large member stretched out the hole even larger.

Puck seemed very patient and took as long as needed to get the entire thing in without harming Finn. But once these precautions were over and done with, Puck went to town.

He sped up his pace as Finn began to feel more pleasure than pain. Puck's thrust grew in strength as he used his massive muscles to push harder and harder.

Eventually Puck found a good rythym like he always does, being a great musician, and fucked Finn silly. Both orchestrated funny sounding moans which were much higher pitched than their normal voices. Finn's was more of short gasps of air. Puck's were manly grunts as he felt the nerve endings in his cock be tantalized by Finn's ass. The sound of Puck's balls slapping against Finn's cheeks served as a good percussional backbeat.

Finn watched Puck use muscles he never usually uses. His core was working like crazy as it flexed, thrusting Puck deeper and deeper.

Puck knew he was close. He grabbed the back of Finn's head and kissed him hard on the mouth. Finn grabbed Puck's head as well. His fingers entwined in his wonderful mohawk. His hair was so soft and amazing, he just loved playing with it.

Puck suddenly became erratic in his movements. He felt the flood rise. He moaned as his climax got closer and closer. Finally, he began to shoot hot white streams of his seed deep into Finn. He rode out his orgasm in a hard and slow manner.

After some breathing, Puck pulled out and moved down. He said, "Now let's get you off," and took Finn into his mouth. He went up and down very fast with a suction equivalent to a hoover.

It ended quickly. Finn's balls retracted as he shot his white, creamy load into Puck's wet mouth. Finn gasped and moaned and stuck his chest out and felt amazing as he reached one of the best climaxes of his life.

Puck climbed back up to Finn and fell on top of him. They both wrapped their arms and legs around the other. They both gasped and smiled.

"Let's go back to sleep," Puck said.

"Sounds good to me," Finn agreed.

"And we can always start the cycle again when we wake up."

"Sounds like a plan."

And they both fell asleep wrapped up in each other.


End file.
